In Need of an Angel
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Prue Halliwell received her powers for her 16th birthday. The Elders told her that in order to keep her powers, she must find one particular innocent to save. Little does she know that her innocent is closer to home than she could ever realize. 3-shot
1. Save Me from My Existence

In Need of an Angel

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 1: Save Me from My Existence**

She ran upstairs to her room, locking her door behind her. Crying, she fell onto her bed. Her parents had been dead for a week and she absolutely despised her new foster father.

She could see the truck coming toward them every time she closed her eyes. And every time she saw it, the harder her body shook with sobs. She could remember the looks on their faces. Their last words were for her to be safe. She could remember floating and suddenly she was on the side of the road with absolutely no idea how she got there.

And, as her parents had no close relatives, (other than her mother's sister in Texas), she was put into foster care, which she thought of course, was the stupidest idea. 'I'm 16. I don't need this, especially this guy. Why couldn't they warn me before I came here?' She thought, although only being 16, she still needed a roof over her head, clothes on her back and food in her stomach, but that was all she needed.

Wiping the streams from her eyes on her sleeve, she took off her green jacket. Paige walked over to her mirror to look at the damage he caused her. Oh yeah, he was perfect for her all right, perfect for her nightmares.

The first day was okay…until he got home. Why hadn't anyone reported this guy yet? He worked in construction, her social worker told her. Paige thought it was horribly ironic that they were adding on to the elementary school.

'_This guy shouldn't be anywhere near kids.'_ She thought. _'Yeah construction, bet he just sits around on a beam and drinks all day.' _At least that was what she could smell on his breath when he got home that first night. She saw tears fall more rapidly as she dropped to the floor remembering the first night she spent here. A night she'd rather forget.

She heard the door slam, shaking her from her thoughts.

"P—Paige, get down here!" He had yelled. Standing from her bed, she recognized the slurring of her name as a sign of intoxication, thanks to a few friends that usually showed up for class either drunk or with hangovers.

Although, maybe no one knew what happened…no, they didn't know. If they did, why would she be there?

Maybe there was no one else she could go to. She sighed looking at her clock. He would be home in two hours and expected food on the table when he arrived, that much she knew already.

She walked downstairs to the kitchen, opening the cupboards.

Paige wasn't the best cook. Managing even to ruin making ice cubes, but as she learned from only a couple of nights here, she had to learn how to cook or suffer the consequences.

So on her third day, after school she stopped by the library and stocked up on cook books. They've helped make her punishments a little less brutal.

On her foster dad's salary, they didn't have a lot of food, especially since he'd rather spend it all on alcohol.

Paige made it by on going to the Food Pantry.

So she dug around in the cupboard looking for something suitable to make him. She would have to go to the Food Pantry again soon as they were getting low.

She sighed. It seemed spaghetti was what was for dinner tonight.

Paige went to one of the drawers and pulled out a cookbook. It might seem outrageous but she wanted to make sure she didn't screw it up.

She poured the sauce out of the jar and into the pot. She then got another pan out and set the water to boil.

It was going to take a while to boil the water and cook the sauce so she decided to do her homework while waiting.

School was hard for Paige. It hurt to walk and she was socially awkward. Nobody wanted to talk to her, afraid of offending her seeing as her parents died.

There was this one girl though that always seemed concerned. Prue Halliwell. She never came up at talked to her, but looked at her from afar. Always analyzing Paige.

She finished her homework, her scrawl was unusually messy. He did something to her wrist a couple days ago. She was too afraid to go to the doctors though. If they found out she was being abused, He would kill her.

She dumped the spaghetti in and continued to stir it. She didn't dare stop. If she forgot about it and the pasta clumped together she would be in big trouble.

She turned off the burner for the sauce and tested the spaghetti. It was done.

Paige hurriedly got the food together. He was going to be home in 5 minutes.

He stomped through the room, his sentences barely slurring. He glared at her and sat down.

She set down his dinner and waited for him to taste it. The rule was that she made dinner, didn't get to eat any of it, but had to make sure that he liked the food.

He swirled to pasta on the fork and shoved it in his mouth. He swallowed it with disgust and his glare turned hotter.

She tasted it before though. It was fine! How could he not like it?

"I come home from a long day at work and all I want is a nice dinner and you feed me this shit?" He yelled while slamming his fist on the table. His plate of food bounced off the table. "What the hell is this crap?"

"I-it's spaghetti," She stuttered nervously.

He slapped her, leaving a red welt and she fell to the floor. "You are going to pay. I can't believe I have to keep teaching you this every single night! All I ask for is dinner. I let you stay here after your worthless parents die and you can't do one simple thing for me?"

He kicked her in the stomach his steel toe boots causing a big bruise. She winced but wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of hearing her cry out in pain.

"If you had just cooked the damn food right you wouldn't have to go through this." He unhooked his belt and she gasped. She prayed that he wasn't going to do what she thought he was going to do.

He ripped her shirt off and brought the belt against her back. She screeched in pain as the belt opened her skin. He slapped the belt down again happy to hear her yell.

Her screeches turned to one of a banshee's and he backhanded her. "You don't want anyone to hear us, do you?"

She covered her mouth and sobbed. "N-no."

He smirked. "Good." He punched her in the gut. "Now go! And this better not happen again."

She ran off, not forgetting to get her homework from the living room. She closed her door and locked it. She grabbed her chair and put it underneath the knob, just in case. In the back of her mind though she knew that wouldn't keep him out.

She walked towards her dresser and picked up the picture of her parents. Why couldn't they still be alive?

She fell against the bed crying both from grief and the pain of her beating. "I miss you. Why did you have to leave me alone?"

Nothing could save her. No one wanted her. Maybe she deserved the bruises after all . . .

* * *

**Author's Note:** So what do you think? This was one of my plot bunnies. That70sShowLova co-wrote it with me, so she deserves a lot of credit too.

I'm having a severe case of writer's block, so hopefully this opens that up [Though I think the only thing that'll open it is an M/F M-rated fic, but hey, I'm tring this, so hope for me.]

Please read and review!

Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


	2. A Heritage—Her Place in Life

In Need of an Angel

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 2: A Heritage—Her Place in Life**

Penny was waiting in the living room for Prue to come from school. She had never told the girls their destiny and had hoped to keep it secret a while longer, but circumstances had changed. Whether they were for the better she'd probably never know.

She turned the vial with light blue liquid over and over in her hands. It was special – much like the girls would be one day – just for Prue. Piper wouldn't have the courage needed to do this on her own and Phoebe, well, Penny was lucky she listened half the time. If this was done right, neither girl would remember they had met. They were never supposed to in the Grand Scheme of things, but Paige's life was in jeopardy and if she wasn't saved one day the world would undoubtedly fall into chaos.

Yes, she'd seen the world's fate – with the Elders' help – without Paige and it was nothing to be proud of.

Whether Prue would believe her or not was her call, but something had to be done. She could believe it was all a dream – in fact, that would probably be best – but someone had to help her and Penny knew it couldn't be her.

The door opened and Prue walked in, closing it behind her. "Grams!"

"In here," she said as Prue walked in, dropping her bag on the floor.

Prue leaned in the frame of the room with her arms crossed. "What are you doing?"

"Come and sit," she said, turning her head toward her.

Puzzled, Prue took a spot beside her. "What is it?" Prue thought she seemed nervous. She sighed. "Whatever Phoebe broke, she'll have to clean up. And I'm not picking her up afterward either."

She laughed. "No, Prue, this isn't about that, but I agree with you."

"It's not? Then what is it?"

She struggled. They'd always kept this from the girls. It was for their safety. "Prue, I have something to tell you. And what I tell you can be repeated to no one. It's the truth, all right?" she said.

She nodded. "All right. Does this have something to do with Mom?"

"Sort of. Prue, when she went down there she was trying to protect everyone from a water-type demon and—"

"Whoa! Wait! Demon?" she asked. "You mean like something with beady red eyes, claws and spits acid to kill people?"

"Something like that, but demons are all different shapes, sizes and have different powers."

Prue nodded. She knew about some of this. It had always intrigued her. "Okay, yes, I get that, but why are you telling me?"

"Prue, I'm a witch. So was your mother and so are you three." She waited, expecting Prue to overreact upon processing the information.

Instead, Prue laughed slightly. "Witches? Us? You mean like old hags who fly around on broomsticks and have warts?"

"Yes Prue, witches, but no we can't fly on broomsticks as for warts its genetic…obviously." She looked into her eyes. She looked so much like Patty and was strong and confident. "I know you must have a thousand questions for me—"

"Try a million," her granddaughter muttered.

"Yes, well, there's no time for that now," she said, showing her the vial. "You need to drink this."

"What will it do?" Prue asked, taking it from her. "And why aren't Piper and Phoebe…okay, why isn't Piper involved?" Phoebe would never take this seriously. Not saying she was sure about this.

"Piper's personality isn't up for this Prue, you know her. She tries to be social, but things never go in her favor."

"But that isn't her fault!" Prue interrupted. "They just don't understand her!"

Penny's eyes shined. "And that, my dear, is why you are perfect for this. You're so passionate and protective of them. You'd do anything to protect them."

Prue sighed. "Yeah, even Phoebe our own first-class rebel, but it's because Mom wasn't around…"

Penny sighed. "That wasn't her fault. She chose to go. To make the world safer for the three of you. You meant the world to her…and me."

"We know, Grams. But what does the potion do?"

"It will unlock your powers, but not your sisters. It's better if this is just you and not them. Definitely not Phoebe, God only knows what she would do."

Prue laughed. "Yeah, true. So what powers will I get?"

Penny smiled. "You're awfully accepting, Prue. I'm surprised."

"Well, I just figure that if Mom did all she could to protect us, it only seems right to follow in her footsteps, uh, of doing good not-not dying," Prue finished, realizing what she'd just said to be exactly how she felt. Their mother did good things as a witch for a reason, so why shouldn't she follow her example? She was like a mother to her sisters.

"You do realize Prue, that once you unlock your powers you can't undo it. There's no turning back." Prue nodded.

She uncorked the vial and drained the contents, grimacing at the foul taste before re-corking the vial and setting it on the coffee table in front of her.

Penny looked at her, noticing Prue's hands were shaking. Her eyes were distant and glazed over. She grabbed her wrists pulling her to her feet. "Prue, this might sting, but you need to stand so your powers can move through your body more easily." Prue nodded, grasping her hands for dear life. She hadn't noticed the burning tingle within her body until her Grams had grabbed her wrists.

"How-much-longer?" Prue asked through gritted teeth, noticing her lower limbs turning to Jell-O as she fell against her grandmother.

She wrapped her arms around her. "Not much longer. Hold on."

Prue nodded, tears coursing her cheeks. Her body felt like it was on fire. It hurt to breathe. Like every bone had been washed in acid. Part of her wanted to scream, but somehow, she managed not to. Her legs wouldn't hold any portion of her weight anymore and she dropped on the couch in her Grams's embrace.

"You did well, Prue." She told her, letting go of her wrists.

"Well? WELL?" she yelled. "What the heck was that?"

"Prue, you were born with the powers you have now. They've just been hidden without signs of resurfacing for many years, so, naturally, it would take a lot out of you to get them back, understand?"

"I think so. It's just…man that hurt!" she noticed her hands were still trembling. "And am I ever gonna stop shaking?"

"Yes, darling," Penny replied. "It's just your powers. Now I want you to focus on that pillow over there and will it to move."

"I'm not sure if I can." She said doubtfully. "But I'll try." She wasn't exactly sure how to do this. But she focused on the pillow, imagining it moving. She thought she saw the pillow move but that was just wishful thinking.

"Concentrate." Penny coaxed.

"I am!" Prue snapped. She sighed. "Sorry."

"You don't believe that you're really a witch, do you?"

"After all of that pain, uh yeah, I do. It's kinda hard to believe this would be a dream." She said sarcastically. "You have to admit, Grams, this is a little farfetched. Me a witch?"

"Would you like proof?" Penny asked, hoping to make it easier.

"Are you sure you can really prove it to me?" Prue asked. "Because if this doesn't work, I'm sending you to the nut house."

"I'm afraid Phoebe's already done that." She retorted. With a wave of her hand, the pillow rose and flew only to hit her granddaughter in the face.

"Ouch!" Prue yelped as the beads on the pillow whacked her.

"Well, you should have ducked." Penny said not in the least bit sympathetic.

Prue glared at her and then turned her glare on the pillow. The pillow flew right back at Penny, but she blocked it with her hand.

"Good, sweetheart," Penny congratulated. "Not only did you use your telekinesis, but we also found your trigger."

Still in shock from what she had witnessed she was able to choke out a, "And that is?"

"Anger, dear." She said that as if it was obvious. "Now, let's do it again."

The shock dissolving she turned on her Grandmother. "This a little hard to grasp, do you think I could just sit for a bit?"

Penny nodded her head and Prue collapsed on the couch.

"Sweetheart, there's something else."

"Oh, what now," Prue asked, exasperated. "What? Do I have another sibling you just forgot to tell me about?"

Penny ignored that bit. "A good friend of mine is going to come down and help you control your powers and tell you why you have to have them in the first place."

"Grams," Prue whined. "I don't want to go anywhere today. I just want to crawl into bed and pray that this is all some crazy dream that my hormone driven adolescent brain came up with."

"I'm sorry, darling." Penny apologized. "But there's just not enough time."

Suddenly, and magically, blue dots formed in the middle of the living room. The dots were more like spheres though and they varied in color. Some were a light crystal blue, others were sparkling white. The orbs disappeared showing a young man white blonde hair. He smiled at Penny and Prue.

That's when Prue lost it. Prue, usually very strong, fainted from the shock of it all.

Prue's eyes opened to a yellow glow over her head. The blonde man smiled at her. "You okay there?"

"Grams!" Prue screeched.

Penny came into the room three cups hovering before her. "What, darling?"

Prue's eyes widened. "So all of that wasn't a dream?"

Penny plucked one of the cups form mid air and handed it to her granddaughter. "Of course not. Now hurry up and drink your tea. You have to go with Leo so he can explain everything to you." She grasped the two cups of tea and offered Leo one.

"Oh, thank you," he said.

Prue greedily gulped down the tea hoping it would calm her like it usually did. She set the empty glass on the coffee table and shot up. "Okay! Let's go get this over with. I have a test tomorrow in school and I refuse to miss it."

Leo laughed. "I think you just might. It takes a while to master your powers, Prudence."

"It's Prue," she corrected with a snap. "Now just take me wherever the hell we're going in your twinkling little balls of light."

"Prue!" Penny yelled. "That's no way to talk to your elders."

She scoffed. "He's not much older than me. What are you? 25?"

Leo smiled. "I'm flattered. I'm 20 actually, physically anyway."

Penny smiled. "Exactly, _physically_. Now get going!"

"Bye, Penny, it was nice seeing you again," Leo said and placed his hand on Prue's shoulder to be whisked away in orbs.

White. That's all she could see. White pillars, white clouds, white fog, white, white, white, white! It was giving her a headache.

"Come," Leo beckoned. "We'll meet with, Sandra and Odin they'll explain everything. Then we can get working on how you can use your powers."

She was barely listening. She was trying to scope out some other color than white. Gold. Golden robes. Of course.

They stepped into a room that screamed power. Not the vindictive kind, but she could practically feel the power pulsing in the room.

Leo guided her to two robed people who seemed to be bickering. Leo walking up to them halted them in their fighting. "Odin, Sandra."

"Leo." They acknowledged.

"And Prue," Sandra said. "How are you?"

Prue looked at the white foggy floor. "Overwhelmed."

"Understandable." Sandra sympathized while Odin snapped. "Get over it."

"Why do you guys need me?"

"Perhaps we should talk somewhere a little more privately?" Leo suggested.

"Of course." Sandra said. "Meet us at the bridge."

Odin and Sandra both orbed out and Leo once again touched Prue's shoulder and followed them.

Prue opened her eyes to see a beautiful view of San Francisco. Orbing made her nauseous and she leaned over the ledge and puked. She leaned back up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Explain."

"You have a sister." Odin stated bluntly, hating to beat around the bush.

"Yes, two." Prue stated in a duh tone of voice. "Piper and Phoebe."

"You have one more though." Sandra explained. "Her name is Paigr and she doesn't have the same father as you. Her father was like Leo."

Prue completely forgetting the whole half-sister part rounded on Leo. "You're her Father?"

"No, I said LIKE Leo." Sandra corrected. "He was a Whitelighter. Making your sister, Paige, half witch and half Whitelighter."

Prue sat down and rubbed her head. Part of her wanted to ask what the hell a Whitelighter was, but she didn't think she'd get the chance. "This all coming at me so fast. First you tell me I'm a witch and make me go through the excruciating pain of getting my powers back, and now I have another sister!"

"Yes," Odin confirmed. "And she needs your help." He grasped her hand wrapping a cloak on invisibility over her and she and Leo orbed to Paige's house.

A man loomed over a young girl gripping her hair and punching her in the face. Odin and Sandra orbed in next to them. "That's Paige," Sandra whispered.

"That's Paige?" she asked. The girl looked very familiar. The man kicked Paige onto her back and continued to punch her face. She flinched, but never cried of screamed. "Why doesn't she…cry or yell for help?"

"She's been conditioned not to," Leo answered sadly.

"C—conditioned?" she choked out.

Leo nodded.

Prue watched as Paige struggled to get to her feet.

"Ah, ah, ah, I can't have you running away!" he said as he punched her in the stomach. She dropped to the ground, tears streaming down her face. Her stomach already had many bruises and the one he'd just inflicted was by far the worst.

"STOP!" Prue yelled, lunging for him. "STOP IT!" but she fell onto the floor right through him.

Leo walked over, pulling her off the ground. "They can't see us or hear us," he told her as she buried her face in his shirt.

"How can he do that?" she asked.

"He's responsible sober and an irresponsible drunk. End of story," Sandra said as they walked back over.

"Yes," Odin confirmed. "You need to help her."

"How? I'll never get her away from him," she said disheartened.

"Paige isn't always around him, Prue," Sandra said.

"Don't you know her from somewhere?" Odin asked. "You seemed somewhat shocked that it was her."

Prue shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I have seen her around school. People are always afraid to talk to her, saying that she'll never stop crying like a baby because of how her parents died."

"Yes, but is that why you don't talk to her or is it because you're too preoccupied being a perfect student?" Odin asked.

Prue looked at Paige, who had her hands over her face, but it wasn't helping. She'd see her passing in the hallway trying to avoid the pitiful looks and jokes behind her back. She'd just stand at her locker, waiting for the hall to clear before putting in the combination, sliding in a few books and laying her head in it and crying.

Prue would stay behind, having closed her locker with the others and slide down the wall while waiting for the young girl to finish her agonizing, heart-wrenching sobs, secretly hoping Paige would look her way and see that she understood and was there for her. But she never did.

"I-I guess I was kinda preoccupied, but it wasn't because I wanted to be! I wanted to help her!"

"So, why didn't you?" Sandra asked. "You had all those chances to be a good Samaritan."

"I didn't know what was going on. Didn't know he was hurting her," she whispered.

"And now?" Odin asked.

"Tell me what I have to do," she said. _Don't you worry Paige. I'll protect you from now on, I promise._

* * *

**Author's Note:** So what do you think? How will Prue get Paige away from her foster father and help her? That70sShowLova co-wrote it with me, so she deserves a lot of credit too.

I wanted to get this posted as a Christmas Eve present! Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you have a great holiday!

**Thanks to**: That70sshowlova, Davi, T, IamAbotticelli, & charmed-darkangel for their reviews!

Final chapter is next!

Please read and review!

Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


	3. Finding Her Angel

In Need of an Angel

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 3: Finding Her Angel**

Leo had just left her behind the school. She walked down the sidewalk trying to think of how to do this without seeming creepy. It was gonna be hard though. She wasn't supposed to tell Paige who she was, that they were sisters, or that they were witches.

So the convincing Paige that she was there to help would take some doing.

Prue saw a group of guys walking into the school. _The typical jocks,_ she thought.

"You know whose easy to piss off and get expelled?" one of them asked.

The others laughed. "Who?"

"Crybaby Matthews," he said. At the name Matthews, Prue's hearing picked up and she walked closer.

"Why's that?" one of them asked.

"Ever since the car accident where she killed her parents, she's like porcelain. And get this, I've heard she not only cries, but she'll fight you too."

Prue held her breath, fighting the overwhelming urge to make their backpacks kick their asses.

"Sounds like fun!" someone said as they walked in and saw her at her locker.

Prue ran to shut her books in her locker and waited for them. Deep down it killed her not to be able to warn Paige, but she was kinda supposed to be like a knight in shining armor to her. She scoffed. It sounded so stupid, but she'd do it. She had a feeling Paige might not let her in on what was really going on otherwise.

She turned to her locker as they approached.

The jocks walked down the hall concocting the perfect way to harass the scarred girl.

The approaching footsteps were soft, but they sounded like the clomping of his drunken feet across the floor.

She whimpered and she buried her head deeper into her locker.

They laughed and she heard her foster father's loud sadistic chuckles as he beat her.

The tears leaked down her cheeks.

"Hey Mathews!" one of the jocks called.

"Bitch! Get over here!" he yelled.

One of the jocks banged the locker next to her and she jumped hitting her head on the roof of the locker.

She stepped away from the locker holding her books tight to her chest and shut the door. "What?" she asked quietly as she snapped the lock shut and twisted the combo to refresh it.

"How are your parents doing?" a blond asked.

"That's not funny," she said.

The dumbest of the three laughed. "Awe, too soon?"

The blond smirked. "We didn't think you would really care, seeing as you were the one to murder them," he chuckled. "Do you even have a conscience?" he asked, but she ignored him. "Well, you obviously don't seeing as you killed your own parents in cold blood."

The tallest, and obviously the ring leader of the three, stepped in. "What'd they ever do to you? Wouldn't let you go out with your gal pals to the prom? That hardly justifies killing them. Don't you think?"

"Just leave me alone!" Paige begged. She started crying. They were right. It was her fault. If she hadn't gotten suspended they would still be alive. "Please!"

Someone stepped up behind her. "Hey, get lost!" Paige heard.

"Make us!" they taunted.

She saw they'd dropped their backpacks. With a wave of her hand — hidden behind Paige — Prue sent them flying into their owners.

"How did you—?" someone asked as their bag knocked their feet out from under them.

"Karma's a real bitch, ain't it?" she smirked, raising their bags over their heads. She noticed some of them had slung them over their shoulders, so she picked them up off the ground slamming them into their lockers as she stepped in front of Paige.

"D—don't hurt us!" they pleaded, backing away.

"If you don't want to be hurt again," Prue's green eyes turned icy, "then I suggest you leave her alone."

They nodded, running off.

Prue turned around, but Paige wasn't behind her. She figured Paige had gone to class or at least she hoped she had, so she tried to find her. She usually walked right past Paige's class on the way to her own. She went back to her locker, grabbing her books and went to check on Paige.

She stopped outside the Biology room, sticking her head in. The jocks who saw her shrunk down in their seats.

"Yes, Miss Halliwell, what is it that you need?" the teacher asked.

"I just wondered if Paige Matthews had come in yet."

The teacher scanned the room, then her roster. "No, Miss Matthews isn't here yet."

Prue nodded. "Okay, thanks." She closed the door, making her way to the next possible place.

She saw a group of girls outside of the bathroom. "Better not go in, Prue," her friend said.

"Why?"

"We've got a crier who refuses to come out. I even said I was there to help, but all she did was tell me off."

_A crier? Paige!_ She thought. "It's okay, girls. Get to class. I've got her."

One had a smug look. "What makes you think you can get her out?"

"Just trust me," she said, walking in.

Prue walked in, setting her books by the sink. She looked in the mirror, pretending to fix her hair, but really using the mirror to glance back at the stalls, looking for those oh-so-familiar combat boots.

She stood there a couple of minutes, hearing the sobs of her sister bounce off the permanent marker stained walls. Finally, she had had enough. She walked over to the stall that obscured the sad girl and knocked on the door.

"You okay in there?"

"Go away," Paige cried.

She sighed. "I'm not leaving."

"Please, just leave me alone," she begged.

She heard the scuff of the other girls' boots leaving the floor in the main hallway.

"Paige, just let me in, tell me what's wrong," Prue pleaded. "I just want to help." She paused as she heard no movement. "I won't tell anyone about this, cross my heart."

"You're heart?" She scoffed. "Yeah right, why would you want to help me?"

"Why _wouldn't_ I?" Prue retorted.

"Because I'm just the teenage girl who's super freaky, and killed my parents," She bit back sadly, "Nobody wants to help me."

Prue huffed, not getting mad at Paige, but at all of the assholes at this Godforsaken school. "I do, though. Please Paige, let me in."

She sighed. "Stick a needle in your eye?" The other girl muttered, internally calling herself a dork for even saying that. She was such a loser.

Prue smiled, "Of course."

Paige quietly unlocked the stall and the door creaked open slowly, revealing the heartbroken teenager.

Paige never admitted to her friend what was happening behind closed doors. She was too afraid that her foster dad would drag her only friend into the world full of horrible secrets.

A wonderful, amazing, girl like Prue didn't deserve that.

So Paige lay on the carpet of her bedroom, gasping for air, as he repeatedly kicked her and punched her, her crimson blood leaking onto the white carpet and staining it.

Suddenly, he pulled out a switch blade. "I don't have to do this, Paige, but you led me to it. I've had enough of your bullshit. I let you into my home only for you to disappoint me time after time. It's time to get rid of you once and for all. You're a burden, nobody will miss you."

She cringed at the words and how true they rang to her heart. Her only friend didn't know her, so why would she miss her? She closed her eyes tightly, preparing for the worst. . .

Prue stood next to her grandmother in the attic, who was happily teaching her how to make a love potion.

"You never know when you're going to need it," she remarked.

Suddenly, scattered blue orbs appeared in the room, forming into a worrisome Leo. "It's Paige," he told Prue, "she needs you. And she needs you _now_."

"What happened?" Prue and Penny asked at the same time.

"It's Dan," Leo stated, "he's going to do it this time."

"Do wha—?" she began, but quickly realized his words. Prue gasped and ran up to him, "Hurry!" she snapped and they Orbed from the house.

He held up the blade to her throat, pinning her to the wall with his opposite hand, when Prue orbed in. Paige's eyes widened through the tears.

"Step away from my sister!" Prue growled.

"Si-si-sister?" the terrified younger teen asked, shocked. _She couldn't be! She can't be! Her life, it's not like mine. I've never met her until a few days ago._

He turned around, shocked. "What the hell?"

Prue threw out her arm, causing Dan to crash into the wall and Paige to fall into a heap at the floor, terrifying sobs wracking her form. "Heal Paige. I'll deal with that poor excuse of a man," she threatened.

She had a killer's look in her eyes, but it was more than killing someone. It was protecting. It was healing the wounds he caused her sister. It was a mess-with-my-sister-and-you'll-never-see-daylight-again look.

Leo rushed over to the girl, healing the wounds that he quickly examined.

Prue stalked her way towards Dan and lifted him up in the air with her powers. He kicked his feet helplessly as he yelled in fear.

"What are you?" he demanded.

"You're worst nightmare," she said before tossing him across the room, hearing his head collide with a satisfying _crack_. She then walked over to where he lay, nearly unconscious, using her Telekinesis to pick up the knife he threatened Paige with and bring it to her hand.

Leo propped Paige up and picked her up in his arms. Paige was passed out from not only tiredness, but shock. He walked over to Prue and placed a hand on her shoulder, just as she was about to stab him in his icy-cold heart. "Prue, enough."

Prue dropped the knife and started to cry. Not believing her baby sister was forced to live in such an awful place. She pet Paige's face, a salty tear dropping on her sister's pale face. "It's okay, sweetie, you're safe now."

Leo orbed both exhausted girls into the manor living room. He greeted Penny with a halfhearted wave.

"How are they?" She asked as he set them down on the couch.

"Not so good."

She sighed. "Well, it's good they're sleeping. That makes this job so much easier." She kneeled down near her granddaughter's heads. "I love you, my darlings."

Leo pulled out a golden satchel from his pocket and sprinkled the dust onto their heads, causing them both to wrinkle their nose as it erased their memories.

Penny kissed their foreheads. "I'm sorry you can't remember this, but it's for the best."

Leo sighed. "For the best isn't always right," he said, stuffing the satchel back into his pocket.

Penny nodded. "Yes, I know. But at least now the world will be safe for the future of everyone," she smiled, looking at the sleeping girls, "and that's all that I can give them."

* * *

**Author's Note:** And that's the last chapter! So what do you think?

_That70sShowLova _co-wrote it with me, so she deserves a lot of credit too. **[If you have a plot bunny you just can't get started, she's your girl to get it running!] *Mwah***

**Thanks to**: _That70sshowlova_, Jaz-LiL-Bai, T, charmed-darkangel, Davi for their reviews!

Please read and review!

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell**


End file.
